Liberty Is Gone
by miniassassin001
Summary: In America, Soyala had a normal life and a fun one. Exploring the forest, collecting feathers and of course, the best hide-and-seeking games ever! Until, a man decides to come to the woods and take some sort of amulet Soyala found in the woods. You would not believe what he had done to her village and people. But what did he do? (Complete)


_**Liberty Is Gone**_

* * *

><p>Climbing a hardwood tree quickly I grabbed and place my feet on small tree stumps poking out of it. Advancing up to a branch which had been split in two, I firmly held onto it and examined a nearby plain where my village was. The sun was setting down slowly over the woodland valley, the night was gradually approaching. The cold breeze blew against my light brown skin and my long brown hair. The hawk feathers in my hair were swaying with the breeze and my bow on my back were hitting against the small wood tube I keep my arrows in. My beaded jewellery banged against my chest, sounding like a heartbeat. I quickly turned my head to the direction of a hoot signal sound, meaning we need to go home. We use these types of sounds to communicate with each other from far away distance. I responded with a mere howl. Clouds began to roll in, rain clouds, big grey ones.<p>

Another hoot sound ringed in my ears. I had to be quick. I leapt across from one tree to the other. I could feel the hard cut stumps as my soft leather shoe pressed hard when I ran on the tree branches. The village became closer and so did the rain. As I leapt to another split tree branch, the rain started to bucket down. Running I slipped on the wet branch and I suddenly I was turned upside. Gripping tightly, I sighed heavily looking down at the far away ground. The distance from the branch to the ground was pretty big.

"Oh no!" I moaned, carefully moving along the branch with my tight grip, my leg slipped off the tree. Now my legs were dangling in mid-air, suddenly my fingers were moving apart. Thud! The ground was wet, hard, everything negative I cannot possibly think of at that moment. Looks like I'll be taking the normal way, running on solid ground. I picked myself up and brushed off the dirt off my soft leather dress and started to run towards my village. As I ran, the weather began to clear up, meaning warm weather, just the way I like it.

* * *

><p>The trees and land became familiar to me that meant that the village was not far from here. I passed a small pond with thick trees surrounding it, letting in some of the sunlight, yet letting out all the beavers. If I remember, the village would be the second I turn right… and there it was. My village with my people, my friends, family, pets and it is the best community you could have. Our houses were either wigwam which were round, wooden-framed structure covered in bark. Also if there is a family with relatives, they would share a longhouse. My family lives in a wigwam and we live in the Mohawk valley, which yes, makes us Mohawks. Our village is surrounded by vertical logs, so any unwanted visitors such as wolves or bears could not get in. In our tribe we speak in Algonquian, which is one of the most popular languages, we native American's would speak in. thought you might want to know.<p>

I walked over to the big log gates which had been opened. I strolled along through them, coming into the village. There were three long houses to the left and one at the back with the rest of village with small wigwams and lots of free space. Walking towards our wigwam, I looked up to see the sun came out from the clouds. The weather was turning hot now.

"And where were you Soyala," I glanced forward to see my mother looking furiously at me. "We had to call you twice, what took you so long?"  
>"It began to rain and I slipped and then it took a while to…" Suddenly a familiar voice interrupted our conversation.<br>"Soyala, you came back. Come play with us, come play with us." Sisika my younger sister happily jumped around me, tugging my dress.  
>"Okay, mother may I?" Mother nodded, crossing her arms. Sisika grabbed my hand and started to pull me, making me run along with her.<br>"Soyala," mother exclaimed, and I took a second to stop and look back. "Do not venture beyond the valley and do not be too late. It is almost night-time, so do not be long." She warned me. Sisika pulled even harder and I almost tripped over.  
>"Come on, everyone is waiting for us." My sister sounded annoyed.<br>"Yes mother…yes mother." I merely replied while running with Sisika.

* * *

><p>Sisika leaded me to the place my friend's group goes each time we play games. It's a flat rock that is surrounded by a small thin birch trees. It our play area, are favourite game is hide-and-seek which we are good at.<p>

"Soyala is here, we can play now!" Sisika yelled out to the others.  
>"Soyala finally, what took you so long?" My best friend Chilam asked, I just shrugged my shoulders as Sisika kept dragging my forward.<br>"Okay everyone, chasing or hide-and-seek?" Sisika asked simply.  
>"Hide-and-seek." We all nodded while agreeing.<br>"Who wants to go first?" I asked, fixing my bow from hitting my head. Everyone pointed to Chilam. "Looks like you are up Chilam." I shrugged my shoulders, smiling at her cheekily.

She gave out a humph and walked over to a tree, hide her head in her right arm and began to count. Everyone ran in all sort of different directions and was thinking of a place to hide. I run further and further from the others, past a big rocky hill, I climbed up split tree branch, hiding in the leaves. Sitting. Waiting.

* * *

><p>As I was waiting, something caught my eye. I jumped down from the tree and found some sort of amulet. It was in a diamond shape with a red ruby, it seemed valuable so I took it. I place it around my neck, with the other jewellery I had. I suddenly heard something move, I thought it was the others, so I climbed back up the tree and sat in it, waiting once more.<p>

Night began to fall, and I still was not found. I wondered if they forgot about me or gave up. I jumped off the tree and landed in a pile of leaves. I brushed the leaves off my hair and ran towards the village. From a distance, I could see a bright light and it smelt like one of our bonfires. They had a bonfire without me, not fair.

I came closer and closer to our village and each time it felt warmer. I ran faster, dodging the birch trees, running through bushes and passing deer and rabbits and all small creatures. I was overlooking the village on the big rocky hill. The light, the warmth, it was fire. Our village was on fire, how did this happen? It could not have been us, we are always careful…a wild fire? I examined carefully strange figures coming from our village, but no one would leave the village at this state, unless… they started it, the fire I mean. I climbed down the rocky hill, and then through the smoke and bushes, I sneaked towards the figures. I took out my dagger and ran towards the figures. Something or someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled me down to the ground.

"Sir, another one. With our amulet." An unfamiliar voice said, pushing a weapon of some sort against my throat and ripping the amulet of my neck and handing it over to his friend.  
>"Good job Williams," a strange man came towards me. "Who are you child?"<br>"Who are you? Why do you want the amulet?" I coughed, my head feeling dizzy from being dragged into the ground.  
>"James England and that amulet is none of your business. But this is your business, this land you live your pitiful lives on, will soon be ours." He leaned down to me smiling with a wicked smile, while swinging the amulet in my face. I spat in his face, which was not a good idea.<p>

"You will never have this land, it is ours!" I snapped back at him. The man by the name of Williams pushed the weapon harder against my throat, making it slightly harder to breathe.  
>"That was not nice child, talking to me like that and spitting in my face. Just be happy I am going to spare your empty, pathetic little life. Let's go gentleman, oh and yes, child please tell that elderly lady by the name of Isi, that we will be back. Thank you." The British man walked off while his friend hit me in the side of my head.<p>

I drowsily walked towards the village, holding my head in pain. When I finally got there, most of the village was burnt down. Trees had fallen and there would be more to come. I tried my best to catch fire. In the corner of my eye, I could see my mother under fallen branches.

"Mother, I am coming! Please hang on!" I screamed in fright at her.  
>"Do not worry about me child, please go. Save the village." My mother spoke calmly for someone who is hurt.<br>"No I am not leaving without you!"  
>"Be strong Soyala, may your future be bright." She smiled with a sad expression. I could hear another branch was about to fall. Someone suddenly grabbed me from behind and began to pull me away from mother.<br>"Let me go, help her please! Someone help!" I tried to get out of their grip, yet it was too late.  
>"Goodbye Soyala."<p>

"MOTHER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Liberty Is Gone- miniassassin001<strong>

**Please don't be afraid to write a review, I would love to know what you think!**

**My Tumblr is theminiassassin, if you want to follow me there.**

**Assassin OUT~**


End file.
